Zeta Squad
Zeta Squad, also called Havoc Squad, is a squad of N7 commandos that is part of the Reaper Task Force. Zeta Squad was created shortly before the Reaper War, formed as an elite unit of highly specialized commandos to harass Reaper forces. They were active throughout the Milky Way, namely Earth Systems Alliance Space and the Attican Traverse. Towards the end of the war, they were relocated to Earth as a vanguard force to cut swaths into enemy territory. History Base of Operations Members Michael Borkowski Zeta squad's commander, Michael is a career soldier with a few distinguishing achievements. A veteran of both glorious triumphs and horrifying defeats, war has hardened him into a consummate marksman and killer. Ruthless towards his enemies, with a flair for tactics and command, he's earned the respect of his men due to his experience and by leading from example. An Infiltrator, he personally leads stealth operations that the squad conducts - at other times, he joins his men by providing long range fire support and recon. His callsign is "Slip." Kevin Borkowski The younger brother of the squad leader, Kevin is the youngest and most inexperienced member of the squad. This isn't to say he is without merits: he, like every one else in Zeta, has gone through the N7 program. He is eager to prove himself and his dedication to the cause, bringing heavy ordinance and explosives to bear against the Reapers. Wearing a T5-V Battlesuit, Kevin is the squad's heavy fire power, at home leading a charge or hanging back to provide a hail of covering fire. Kevin's callsign is "Bulldozer." Susan Jeong As an Adept, Susan is in charge of disabling and destroying enemies with biotics. She brings control and mayhem to the battlefield: distorting enemy positions, leaving them helpless to her teammates, or outright obliterating them with her powers. She can be considered advanced recon, carving a biotics-fueled path of destruction through enemy lines. Susan's callsign is "Blackout". Richard Fowler Despite the classification of N7 Demolisher, Richard brings much more than explosives to the table. Forgoing grenades for utility, Richard serves as Zeta's squad tech support - capable of spawning drones to distract and harass the enemy, hacking systems, or laying down supply pylons - and medic. He is typically in the back ranks, ensuring his squad mates are fighting at optimal capacity. His callsign is "Pulse." Charlotte Misra On par with Gunnery Chief Kevin Borkowski, Charlotte is another front-line fighter. Whereas he deals primarily in fire power, Charlotte offers supporting tech powers and omni-shields to batter enemies and maintain an offensive front or foothold. As a Sentinel, Charlotte is the jack-of-all-trades of the team, bringing a deadly mix of guns, biotics, and tech assault to the party. Her callsign is "Rampart". Evan Rodriguez Often partnered with Susan Jeong, Evan is a Vanguard, rounding out the team's biotic roster. Relying on his biotic powers, Slayer implants, and deadly expertise in the arts of war, Evan specializes in close-range combat. Evan's callsign is "Invicinble." Summary Trivia Category:N7 Special Ops Category:Squads Category:Alliance Military Units